love is not all that it seems
by HeadIsInTheClouds
Summary: some strange stories that i have written about kel and Dom, though you can think they are about anyone.
1. Chapter 1

I own all that my imagination created. Nothing else.

I danced in the heavy blankets of rain. It was night; well at least I thought it was. He beckoned me to join him on the diamond soaked grass. He was splayed across the blades, limbs bent in strange, but known angles. I could imagine they looked like something a restless sleeper would through when in a nightmare. He beckoned again. I shook my head, water falling in layered cascades, illuminated by the glow.

"Not now." I called and smiled daftly as I slipped on the silky green. As I fell star jasmine and cherry blossom swamped my nose. As my body hit the ground I thought these must be the aromatic scents of magic. Of course the sentence itself made no sense and still doesn't. But I was satisfied with the explanation my simple mind had given me for something beyond my reach and incomprehensible.

I touched the ground with impossible grace and everything slowed momentarily as mud and grass were flung from the explosion of body linking to earth. A laugh escaped his mouth and mingled with the swirls of dreaming. Moonshine beams feel across my tousled shoulder length hair as more droplets soaked areas that were before inaccessible.

I looked up to the cosmics and all that made up of what we knew. It was amazing I realized as laughter took on shades of colours and all the scents of trees turned misty pink before my dazzled eyes. I hummed softly under whisking-by grey clouds. Although I did not know a tune the swirls of colours made music and my voice simply played them. I heard him sigh, his breath breezes of cloudless skys and sparking stars. His deep notes joined mine and I knew then that he saw the colours of scent and the shades of laughter. I bathed in thoughts of the fact that he could see exactly what I could. We all saw things differently, but now he shared my sight and I hoped it would be as captivating for him as it was for me.

I opened my eyes as wide as they could go then closed them and imagined I was falling. He fell with me and his bendy fingers swirled over my warm wrist. I opened my eyes and shuddered as scents flooded my senses again. It was then I realized there were no butterflies at night and as he giggled I knew he once again shared my revelation.

The rain came again and his sight switched to his own eyes as sky drops speckled all over him. I rolled from side to side trying to gather the whole night into my head, although by now I knew that was impossible. My head was already full of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I own all that my imagination created. Nothing else.

It was a moon-filled night of wonder. She faced him in a small row boat. Their boat dipped and swayed softly, drifting down black silk. Reeds brushed the boat and made swishing and hushing sounds, identical too those he made when whispering sweet loves into her hot neck. The moon glowed a friendly pallor and his face followed shimmering in watery reflections. His eyes serious, though his crooked limbs begged to differ. He entwined his hands into hers as snakes into trees and he dove into the water, under the black material. With her hand came her body. She was pulled into the swirling black mass. His firm grip on her waist and she was pulled upwards with him. Her dress, to heavy is discarded to the current along with his breeches and shirt. As they embraced fish danced around bare luminescent legs and reeds darted between toes.

A chaste kiss and she floated on her back. He held her toned shoulders and trod water, battle scars now invisible. His hands slithered and drifted over her body, like soft reeds. She shivered although the water clouding around their bodies was already steaming hot with passion and lust.


	3. Chapter 3

I own all that my imagination created. Nothing else.

She was careful how she approached him, swirly dress flashing in the mellow mid-day sun. He embraced her as they could now do in public and held her back in front of him as if examining her already explored body. She flinched out of his grasp and stared at him. She was always self conscious about her body; this was just her excuse from years of torment.

"W-what's wrong with me?"

"Kel, nothing is wrong I just want to look at you…"

She lent down and whispered into his pearl coloured ear, illuminated by the wind and sun.

"Isn't bedding me time enough!"

"Kel! Don't be ridiculous! I _like _looking at you, at everything about you!"

He whispered franticly trying not to draw attention. He moved to kiss her but she yanked away as little gems tumbled down a reddening face, the mask was broken.

"Just will everybody stop looking and staring! I am a girl that's all! Nothing different! Nothing at all special about me! ARRGGHH! Just…just leave me alone, I need to get away!"

She tore completely from his desperate grasp and sprinted to her rooms. The palace walls were hung with dripping tension, soaking to the bone.

He wondered what had gone wrong as he walked to her rooms hours later. He thought to leave her, let her settle her boiling temper of passion, fury and anxiety. The grainy wooden door was unlocked and he slid inside locking the protection inside the languid room. He saw Kel in deep calming slumber. Was that alchohol? Sure enough a tar bottle half filled with liquid intoxication stood defiantly on her drawers. A cat had been smashed, circular chips the last remnant of what used to be perfect. He picked up her spindly body, the most attractive one he had ever held. Then lay on the bed with her in his arms like they always did. She stirred and groaned. He hugged her close as she awoke in bliss ignorance of the fight. Then as a waterfall hits solid ground the memory hit her. She sat up on the bed and glared at him. The mask was back, her faults and feelings bursting behind it. She strode to the door, floor shaking under her furious force.

"It is locked, you know."

"Open it."

She whispered, her lethal tone had no effect, since he saw her stance waver.

"If you did not hear me, I said open it."

He got up and walked over to her arms spread out, waiting for known rejection.

"Don't touch me! I said don't!"

He caught and held her in his arms. She struggled and flailed, but it was no use. The poles had reversed; he was now into power, wielding his power also of passion. She screamed and shouted muffled insults into his shirt, but he held true and defiant as the sun streamed onto their strangely intertwined bodies. Suddenly the mask tore in old scars and the hot tunic turned cold as liquid soaked into his heart. She hugged him and cried. For all those years of thinking she was worthless. For the fact that she still didn't believe her value and because he loved her and would hold her, whether in protest or acceptance. The mask broke and fell into oblivion, because she no longer needed it. She didn't have anything left to hide.


End file.
